Gaudi i Cornet, Antoni
' '''Gaudí is de belangrijkste vertegenwoordiger van het modernismo, de Spaanse versie van de art nouveau of jugdenstil. Hij wordt ook wel beschouwd als een van de grondleggers van de organische architectuur. De Sagrada Familia is zijn bekendste gebouw. '''biografie' Antoni Gaudí wordt in 1852 geboren in de Catalaanse plaats Reus. Hij groeit op in een normaal gezin en vertrekt op zijn zeventiende naar Barcelona om hier architectuur te gaan studeren. Op de school voor architectuur wordt hij opgeleid door Eliant Rogent i Amat. Dit is de eerste architect in Catalonië die middeleeuwse vormen in zijn werk toepast. Onder zijn leiding werd dan ook veel aandacht aan de gotische architectuur besteed. Tijdens zijn studie werkt Gaudí als tekenaar bij verschillende architecten om in zijn levensonderhoud te kunnen voorzien. Op die wijze leert hij Francesc del Villar kennen voor wie hij in 1876 aan de verbouwing van de kerk van Monserrat werkt. Wanneer hij in 1878 zijn diploma haalt zegt de directeur Elie Rogent bij zijn diploma-uitreiking: "He aprobado a un loco o a un genio", ofwel: 'We hebben een dwaas in ons midden of een genie'. De eerste jaren als gediplomeerd architect blijft Gaudí werken bij de architecten Josep Fontseré Mestres en Joan Martorell waar hij ook tijdens zijn studietijd al werkzaam was. politiek Barcelona maakte in Gaudí's jonge jaren een periode van economische en culturele bloei door. Gaudí begaf zich graag binnen de hogere kringen en werkte enkel voor de rijken. De tot Catalonië behorende stad stond in die tijd onder politieke overheersing van Kastilië (Madrid). Hoewel Gaudí tijdens zijn studie reeds kennis maakte met de gotische architectuur, kreeg deze interesse vanaf dat moment ook een belangrijke politieke betekenis. Net als Gaudí, waren de meeste Catalanen aanhangers van de ideeën van Eugène Viollet-le-Duc, die in zijn theorieën gotiek beschreef als ideale bouwstijl. Door deze interesse zichtbaar te maken in zijn werk, zou Gaudí, die fervent Catalaan was, ook blijk geven van zijn verzet tegen de politieke overheersing. vernieuwen ''' In zijn projecten probeerde Gaudí altijd de bouwtechniek te verbeteren en te vernieuwen. Net als Viollet-le-Duc was hij er geen voorstander van architectuur uit het verleden klakkeloos over te nemen. Een indirect gevolg hiervan was dat Gaudí tijdens zijn leven nooit officiële erkenning heeft gekregen en slechts één keer een prijs ontving. '''carrière In 1878 richt hij een eigen kantoor op in Barcelona en in 1882 krijgt hij zijn eerste belangrijke opdracht: De boetekerk 'El Temple de Sagrada Familia'. In hetzelfde jaar krijgt hij de opdracht voor de bouw van Casa Vicens, een vakantiehuis voor de tegelfabrikant Manuel Vicens en zijn gezin. Gaudí raakt bevriend met de textielmagnaat Eusebi Güell i Bacigalupi, die zijn voornaamste opdrachtgever zal worden. Gaudí realiseert diverse objecten voor hem zoals het Palacio Güell (1885-1889). In het begin van de 20e eeuw creëert Gaudí het stadspark Parc Gúel van 15 hectare in Barcelona. Het park behoort nu tot de populairste van de stad en staat sinds 1984 op de Unesco werelderfgoedlijst. Tot Gaudí's belangrijkste woonhuisprojecten behoren Casa Batlló (1904-1906) en Casa Mila (1906-1910). S''' '''agrada Familia De laatste 12 jaar van zijn leven wijdde Gaudí volledig aan de bouw van de Sagrada Familia kathedraal. De bouw van de kerk werd volledig bekostigd door giften van de bevolking. Soms ging Gaudí zelf langs de deuren om geld op te halen. De laatste jaren van zijn leven woonde hij op het bouwterrein van de Sagrada Familia. Op 7 juni 1926 werd Gaudí tijdens een wandeling in de stad aangereden door een tram. Gaudí werd begraven in de Sagrada Familia, waaraan tot op de dag van vandaag nog wordt gebouwd. Category:Architect